Methods have been developed and theoretical results obtained thatprovide a more complete basis for interpreting microscopic NMRimages in the presence and absence of restricted diffusion and ofmagnetic molecules and particles that alter relaxation times orlocal magnetic fields. The theory of diffusion-enhanced microscopyhas been developed for one-, two-, and three-dimensional